


So You Were Serious About the Homo Thing

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [47]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Boys Kissing, Gallavich, Gay Jokes, Kissing, Light Smut, M/M, Making Out, lighthearted though, like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><strong>based on a prompt:</strong> one of Mickeys brothers walking in on him and Ian in the middle of a passionate make out session. Make it smutty Love your writing btw</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Were Serious About the Homo Thing

"Watch the fuckin' knees Gallagher..." Mickey muttered, pulling his mouth back in to keep kissing him as Ian straddled his waist on the Milkovich couch.

"Sorry, sorry..." Ian mumbled, running his tongue around the rim of Mickey's lips as Mickey slipped his hand into the back of Ian's jeans, rubbing a finger against his hole. " _Fuck_... what's got you so feisty today?" He moaned.

"Shut up." Mickey said, his jaw dropping open to let Ian's tongue finish it's job.

His own tongue darted out to swipe at Ian's and this time Ian closed the distance between their mouths to kiss him, and hard. Their lips parted in sync and their teeth clashed as their tongues sought out every inch, every taste, of the other.

Ian's hips rolled  downward, causing Mickey to let out a groan against his lips that had Ian's dick already at full strength in his jeans.

" _Fuck I love it when you make_ _that sound_..." He panted, pulling away only long enough to say the words before he was right back in, his thumb gently brushing Mickey's bottom lip.

Mickey's groans got louder at that, his own hips bucking up to meet his boyfriend's and Ian knew that all the grinding would have to stop soon or they were going to have to wait for him to recover before they could go any further.

His hips pinned Mickey to the couch, making short, rough thrusts against the dark haired boy beneath him. Mickey's hand pushed as far down into Ian's jeans as he could manage and he slipped just the tip of one finger inside Ian who exhaled sharply.

"Thought that was my job?" He smirked.

"Yeah well if you got to doing it I wouldn't have to..." Mickey mumbled with a grin, pushing in and out a little further.

"Didn't say I didn't like it." He panted, slowing his hips to a long purposeful grind.

"You never do." Mickey grinned again and Ian took to claiming his lips again, biting down on his bottom lip and sucking on it gently.

Just as they were getting back into a rhythm the door swung open and they tried to disentangle themselves quickly, but the couch was in plain view of the front door.

"Holy fuckin' jesus!" Iggy walked through the door and brought his hands up to cover his eyes. "What the _fuck_ Mickey?"

Mickey's face was red hot and Ian just shook his head. Iggy didn't really give a shit. Sure, he probably didn't want to walk in while his little brother was getting dry-humped by another _guy_ , but he didn't give a shit.

"You were serious about the fuckin' homo thing weren't you?" He said, his hands still obstructing his vision.

"Yes I was serious about the 'fuckin' homo thing'." Mickey said in a huff. "The fuck you doin' here anyway, thought you moved out?"

"Left some ammunition, need it back. And you got a fuckin' bedroom why can't you do your homo shit in there?" He said as he headed into the kitchen.

"You don't fuckin' live here! Knock on the fuckin' door and you wont have to see it!" He yelled and Ian just chuckled to himself.

"Could have been worse." He offered with a smile.

Mickey shrugged, knowing just how true statement was.

Iggy walked back in with a grey plastic bag full of god-knows-what and headed for the door. He turned back to grin at Mickey.

"Hey Mick, what you get when you cross a faggot with an eskimo?" He asked.

"Fuck off Ig," he muttered, shaking his head.

He chuckled a little to himself. "A snowblower." Ian couldn't help but laugh at the way Iggy was cackling at his own joke. "What do you call a gay ginger?"

"Get the fuck out Iggy!" Mickey yelled but Ian was sitting there trying to stop his shoulder from shaking with laughter.

Iggy just grinned and headed for the door. "Hey, have fun. Try not to get AIDS." He said as he walked out, still chuckling to himself.

Mickey shook his head and Ian smiled over at him. "At least he has a sense of humour," He grinned.

This time it was Mickey's turn to chuckle while raising an eyebrow at Ian, "Oh yeah he's a real funny fuck. Witty too." He said sarcastically.

Ian shrugged. "Guess I wound up with the good Milkovich then."

"Yeah, yeah, where the fuck were we?" Mickey asked, this time pulling his shirt up and over his head.

Ian gave his eyebrows a flick and crawled back over Mickey, hopefully this time there wouldn't be any interruptions.


End file.
